Of Violets and Gold
by Sky-Esther
Summary: Trouble in her lands causes a young heiress to flee for a while. She and a few others seek refuge in Japan. While there, the paths of the heiress and lord cross. The encounter sparks something in both but when things become complex, will the summer end happily or tragically?
1. Chapter 1

Dress in cloth of blue, white and gold. The foreign beauty strolled along the worn path. Her dark skin glowed with the sunlight as well as her violet eyes. Though her hair was covered by a silk white cloth. Dark brown sandals on her feet kept the unfamiliar dirt from hurting her. She may not look like a princess in these lands but she did in her home country.

The move here was because the humans did not take too kindly towards her or her people. And with the way times were, who could blame them. So a few of them moved to these lands. The change was and still is difficult, no sense of their culture or language. No sense of what is wrong or right here. It was like being thrown in a large dark room and the task was to find the door. Although the nature here did held great beauty. All kinds of flowers and trees flourish these plains. Animals scattered about, animals she as never seen. Back home she was use to the donkeys, sheep, or anything that helped them with work. So something like a simple fox was new. Grass everywhere cushioning her feet instead of hard or soft sands.

Homes made from lumber and not mud bricks or of the sorts. It was such a dazzling experience.

She strolled down the path near a flowing river. The sound of the rivers would also calm this simple maiden. She listens to the songs of the birds and buzzing of a few insects. The smell of the crisp water along with the leaves became like an intoxicating drug. She decided to get closer to the river; maybe let her feet soak in the coolness of nature. As she skipped there, she looked up at the sun and smiled at the warmth and rays. Of course the sun always shined in her country but it was a little different seeing it with a forest that would darken its rays or block them from the earth grounds. It was like a ribbon of sunlight had decorated the branches of these woods.

When she finally made her way to clearing, following the sound of the river. She admire a small village that was not too far from where she was. They looked so peaceful and carefree. A couple of birds flew in the blue sky. As if they were racing, for what reason? Did it matter, it looked fun. The wind picked up and tried to blow off her headdress, she held it down with her hands. The small amount of jewelry on her chimed. The gold sparkled when it hit the sun light. It died down and she continued to make her way to the river.

Finally the river, she hurried to it as if it would dry up quicker if she didn't. The spot she WS at the river was slow. It picked up more downstream but for now she wanted the slowness of the water. First she dipped her left hand into the water. So refreshing she even spotted a fish swimming by. With quick skills she caught the fish and looked at its colors. Silverish with a bit of blue. She sniffed it. It smelled alright. So she got up and decided to eat this fish. As she looked away from the fish dying in her hands, a two headed animal was in her way. Its green scales and gold eyes. Like a large lizard. Though it was not.

As she tiptoed to the left, the two heads watched her movements. As she move to the right the animal just reappeared its actions. The woman blew a breathe of air and walk around it. But its heads were watching her closing. The moment she got to its side, the animal moved straight to her and nudge her. The girl took a step back and nearly fell. She caught herself and glared at the animal in frustration. "Have you no matters?" She questioned it but it only looked at each other then at her before nudging her arms.

The girl kept taking a step back but the animal kept going towards her. Until she realized what it wanted. The fish. She pouted and heaved. "If you must, then leave me be." She spoke as she split the fish in half. She wasn't to happy about the fish's blood and guts nearly spilling over hands but she quickly tossed it at the animal and it ate happily. So much, the animal's tongues licked her hands and then went on its way. She smiled inwardly and tried to get the animals remaining saliva off her.

When she realized the lack of noise, she looked at her noticed the lack of gold. Her heart races and she tried to see if she could spot the animal in a distance. But it was gone. She had to get those back but how? When she noticed the sun wasn't in high noon anymore. She panicked at how long she had been. If she didn't hurried back, there will be hell to pay. As she made her way into forest once again, she paused and looked up.

In the distance, a whistle could be heard.

He waited for his dragon to come as he called it. The dragon flew in and greeted its master. "Ah Un, why do you continue to wander off?" He pondered. The pass few months were calm. He had more time to himself which was a little nerve wrecking, even if he didn't show it. It was him and Jaken again. Rin stayed in the village with his half younger brother and his wife. Though she wanted to stay by his side despite her loyalty, he could not allow that. A human needed to be raise with humans. When she became of age, then the choice is hers to make. This is what he explained to the young girl.

So he kept travelling, he would stay in contact with Rin, always visiting with gifts. He would sometimes see his mother but that seemed more of a son's duty than him freely seeing her. Jaken has chatty as ever. Sometimes he missed the simple life; him hating Inuyasha to no end. Wishing an end to the weak and humans. But no, he wasn't like that anymore. Though his exterior was still emotionless and seemed cols. He grew to kindness and humility. His attitude towards the human race has soften, not to the point where he'll accept them all with open arms, no.

He just learned to accept the few. Nothing more. Nothing less. Ah Un began to gag and its heads turned and its eyes watered. "What now?" He said as they lowered themselves to the ground and he stepped away. Jaken ran up behind him. He had gone to get fresh fruits because it was about time to visit Rin again.

"Master Sesshomaru! I am sure these Rin will lo-"

Jaken had stood near the dragon when it empty out its stomachs. Jaken nearly covered in a just eaten fish and a few rings. Jaken's face; priceless. Sesshomaru had found humor in this. The dragon felt better and growled happily. Jaken began to wipe the stuff off his little green body. The fish parts landing on the grass and the rings making chiming sounds. It caught Sesshomaru's ears. He looked at the golden rings decorated with many gems. His golden eyes squinted. "Pick those up Jaken." He instructed as he pointed to the gold.

Jaken, very uneasy about touching something that was covered with vomit, still did has his master commanded. As he picked it up, shaking the blood and vomit away, he showed it to his master. "My Lord, what is this?"

He examined it from away. They were strange. Six large gold rings with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires on it. It didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. Though he hate to admit it, "perhaps Inuyasha's mate might know." He spoke aloud. Then started walking towards the village his brother resided in.

"M-my Lord do you expect me to carry things?" Jaken's stuttered.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru said, as cold as ever.

Jaken cried and whined silently. Still he followed his master's orders. The staff in one hand the rings in the other.

It didn't take long to get to the village. When he got there though, Rin was out with the elderly woman. Inuyasha and Kagome were at home. Kagome welcomed her brother in law with open arms and attempted a hug. Of course, he wasn't going to do it. He studied Kagome while she wore a priestess outfit, her belly showed a bit. It wasn't hard to figure she was expecting. Kagome's frame was quite small. Their home was simple and nothing to fancy. "How do you expect to care for a child if you cannot even properly care for your mate?"

"Why don't you worry about yourself and not my life?" Inuyasha snapped as he laid down with his back towards his brother.

"Rin should be back soon. Whatcha bring this time?" Kagome asked with glee.

"Blame Jaken." Sesshimaru said simply. At which Jaken stood in the corner. Saying 'why Lord Sesshomaru?' He looked at Jaken and motioned him to show Kagome the pieces. Which Jaken had clean completely. "Have you seen these?" He questioned Kagome. Which to her felt like she was being interrogated.

"Um," she began and picked up one of the gold. "These are bracelets but they don't look Japanese." She stated. Then turned them around and really took a look at them. Amaze about how pretty they were as well. "Oh you know...they looked like something from one of my history books. Kinda like Egyptian or something." She looked at Sesshomaru, "its a country." She added. "In ..Africa?" Kagome finished.

Just then Rin came in shouting. "Lord Sesshomaru!" And hugged the demon lord. Which he didn't not accept nor reject. Her brown eyes caught the bracelets. "Oh wow, are these for me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru had not realized how long it truly was. Time seemed to merge itself together for him but in reality, it hadn't. Rin had grown taller and more womanly. She had reached the age of eighteen not too long ago. Has it really been that long? Sesshomaru pondered.

Rin tried on a bracelet and held her wrist up. "It's so beautiful!"

"Aren't they? There's six." Kagome told her.

Rin smiled at her Lord. "Thank you so much!" She said with so much happiness. Then she remembered what she wanted to say. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've been here for so long and since I am an adult." She sat down next to Sesshomaru. Her black hair touching her mid-back. That side ponytail no longer there, replace by a thick braid with two white flowers near the base. Her kimono looked similar to her first one he got her except, the colors were lighter and softer. And had a floral pattern at the hems. Almost like his. "Will you now let me leave this place and be by your side?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, those bracelets on her wrists now and her hands in a praying matter. She is of age, more so than that but he still felt she should stay. But that would contradict his words. So instead he got up and started walking. "I told you the choice is yours. I'm leaving at dusk." He said and walked out. Outside he heard Rin squealed. Sesshomaru decided to go for a walk and question his choice of words.

Late afternoon, everyone was getting ready to finish their work. Though they got use to the demon lord appearing every now and then, it was still uncomfortable for them. He walked around the village for a while before wandering into the nearby woods. Once in a while he would go to the spot where Inuyasha was sealed. Then sometimes that well he could never understand how it worked.

Standing near the well he let his mind blank. It was peaceful in this area. At times he wonder if he should stop the travelling and run his lands. The lands he got when his father died. In a way, he wonder why he kept wondering these lands. He had everything he wanted. He, a powerful demon lord. With powers and abilities beyond anything anyone could imagine. So what would his search or quest bring him, that he didn't already have?

His eats twitch at the sound of something in the well. He strolled over to it and took a peek. At the bottom a young woman tried to get out by grabbing the vines. But it would break the moment she tried to pull her weight on to it. Her odd clothing and features were enough to question her stupidity. She looked up and saw him there.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her. Her bright violet eyes stayed on him. A cloth covered her head and she wore what looked like a kimono but wasn't. It held no decorations to it and it covered her feet and almost her whole arms.

"Can you not stare at me? I need help." She spoke again.

Although she spoke clearly that wasn't the problem. "What did you say?" Sesshomaru demanded.

The woman did not know his words but the way he spoke, harsh and demanding, did not make her feel welcomed. "I need to..." it was pointless. If she could not understand him, how could he? The woman tried use her hands to ask for help.

The demon Lord wasn't an idiot. Clearly she wanted out but it was very humorous and it would show if it weren't for his expressionless mask of a face. He watched as she kept going, gave up, kept going, and gave up some more. Now, it was tiring. With no effort at all, Sesshomaru got the woman from the well and back on the ground.

When she stood up to dust the dirt off her clothes, the women stood a few inches under him. Much taller than a lot of the women here. It was clear she is foreign. Her darker skin tone, but it was a light golden bronze color. Her lips fuller and shaded with a soft orange color. The white cloth that hid her hair and drape on her shoulders. The light blue outfit she wore also hid her shape. The skirt part white and dragged on the grass. He noticed the glimmer of gold on her earlobes and neck.

"Thank you, I thought the well had water and it does not."

Sesshomaru raised his brows slightly at the gibberish that spilled from her mouth. "What are you saying?" He asked during her talking.

She looked at him. Of course they could not understand one another. She tried think of a proper way to think the man that saved her. Pursing her lips together, the woman though of one thing.

She placed her hands on her chest, "Ke-si." She said slowly. "Kesi." Then she went to her neck and removed a piece of gem that had dangled from her necklace. Taking his hand unexpectedly, Kesi placed it in his palm as thanks. She noticed the markings on his hands. She grinned. Examining his long white hair, ears, and gold eyes. She bowed before him before leaving.

Sesshomaru saw how quickly the woman moved. No human was like that. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard and his head turned quickly to the opposite direction. Rin showed up running, those bracelets clinging together. "I'm ready...what's that?" Rin asked as she noticed the gem in his hand.

Rin only stood mid chest high to Sesshomaru. He looked at the gem, the blue gem in his pale hands.

"That looks like the one on the bracelet. But its shaped differently." Rin pointed out.

The gem was shaped in a diamond while the others were round. Sesshomaru stared off into the direction the woman went to. "Stay here..." he said as he began to walk in that direction; out of curiosity.

" What? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'll be back right Rin. Don't act like a child." He told her as gently as he could.

Rin stood there and nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said but he fail to notice the tone in her face or the red that filled her cheeks. Her hands behind her back. A small box slipped out from the pocket in her kimono sleeves. "I'll be waiting."

Though Sesshomaru had hurried off in a flash of light. Rin turned around and head back to the village. She looked at the small box in her hands and opened it. A necklace with a charm. Words engraved into it. It took forever for her to pay for it. Nonethess explain it to the jeweller. She hoped to give to her Lord. After everything he has done. But more so than that, to see her not as a child but an adult. A woman. "He'll be back." She whispered. "He always comes back."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, always wanted to write an Inuyasha story. Anyway this is going to be some romantic-drama-slight comedy fix. If you don't like Sesshomaru/OC/Rin fics then read no more. If you do, then I hope you enjoy this story. :D I hope to keep everyone in character!

And I shouldn't need to but, I purposely did the time thing. Its actually takes place some odd years after Naraku but shoot I would assume being alive as long as Sesshomaru, sometimes time seems to merge and it could feel as if less time had pass. Get it? Anyway let me hear your thoughts! Thanks!

-Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Kesi reached the camp that was her temporary home, it was a very small village that had been abandon for quite sometime. When they got here a few weeks ago it had broken homes and animals had claim it. Now it was a barely decent place to live. It wasn't too far from the sea but it wasn't too close to the inner lands. She knew eventually they would when things got better but it just seemed to get worst.

"Kesi!"

Her head turned to her left, an older woman approach her. Wearing a pale green sleeves linen dress with a white sash at the waist. Her hair pull back in a loose ponytail. And her blue eyes stared at her angrily. "Where have you been? You know better than to wander these strange lands!" She said.

"What's the point of staying if we can't find out our surrounding?"

"We stay here until we get word from your father, that was the plan. Or did you forget?" Her eyes then notice the white cloth under the robe. She grab the hem and pulled it off. "What are you doing still wearing those clothes?!" She yelled.

With the robe off, it revealed Kesi wearing an Egyptian gown. The double straps at the shoulders and it clung a bit to her figure. "It doesn't concern you." Kesi told her.

"As your mother I just worry about your safety and-"

"You worry too much! I am not a child. Stop treating me like one."Kesi said and walked passed her. An elderly man waved to her but Kesi ignored him.

The man looked at the woman who had frustration written all over her. "Kesi?" He asked.

"Of course. It's just all these changes and then her...papa I just don't understand her." She confessed. "We are not those Egyptian Demons but she insists on dressing like them."

"Leave her alone, you're not the only one going through hard times my child." He told her.

"Let Kesi express her emotions, her own way. I know." She finished but she still worried for her daughter.

The woman sighed. The sun had began to set and it was time to prepare dinner for the group. Not many came with them and it was mostly the women and children and elderly. Back home there are demons and humans like anywhere else. Except a demon betrayed them. Their kind. Since then the humans have found ways to weaken the demons. Kesi and her people were dog demons. They shared similar traits to their more animal kind the Tesem. There wasn't a lot of them left in their lands.

The people here were weak and had no where else to go. The ones that stayed behind looked for a new area to live. Away from the humans' torture. As demons it was a little odd they could not overpower the humans but they had always been peaceful and the leader did not want to wage war with them. They came to these lands under order of the leader. There were more demons here and humans were less than willing to attack.

They took with them few items. Only things that were important such as food, medicines, and anything else. None of the demons questioned Kesi's choice to continue to wear those clothes but left her alone. They knew her troubles and assumed it was cause of that. Her mother worried the most about as well as her grandfather.

By the time the women began cooking whatever they could find. Mostly just fish. They gathered what little sheep and goats they brought, inside one of the homes for the night. The sun had started to melt with the horizon. The large fire in the center of the fixed homes. The smell of meats and stew filled the air. It was difficult to make meals they were used to but a few were able to bring things to make breads or just even brought honey and dried fruits. The children and elderly were always the first eat before the rest. Since they were able to last twice as long without eating, they would gather things to make a feast. The food would be able to last a few days.

Kesi had took a stroll to the large lake they used to gather water. Sitting on the edge she let herself get lost in the reflection of her and the surroundings. There were a lot of painful memories running in her head. She removed the headdress her mother had forgotten to snatch off. Long strands of black hair fell down and hit her back. In her lap, she had a small pouch. Which she grabbed from her room. In it was cosmetics and a child's toy. She grabbed the black kohl and held it. There wasn't much left but she recalled the days spent marking her eyes. Or applying the eye shadow or lip color.

Underneath those memories though, there were great ones. Amazing ones. As she looked in the waters' reflection, Kesi focused on herself applying the black kohl like she use to. Darken lines were drawn on her eyelids and stretched a line from the outer corner of her eyes. She replaced the light orange coloring on her lips to a red. Adding a bit of gold eye shadow in the end. Her bangs covered her forehead creating a straight ling across her brows. Many people had believe her hair was a wig, with the ends cut so straight. In the reflection she masked the dog demon heir from Israel but a demoness from great family and wealth in Egypt. With her beauty even more enhance, she recalled days when men tried to get a peek at her even if it was only for a moment's time. Suddenly that memory turn dark and she slapped her reflection as if to chase away those moments. "How could I been so blind?" she said bitterly.

A presence disturb her thoughts as she stood up quickly and took in her surroundings. The sky began to glitter with stars and the last of the sun's fiery light vanished away. "Who is there?" she demanded. Her teeth bared and eyes glowed a light shade of violet. In the shadows of the trees, the demon lord showed himself. What did he have to be afraid of? In the early stages of the moonlight, Kesi kept her guard up but couldn't help be admire this strange man's handsomeness. His long white hair perfectly matched his pale skin tone. Those golden eyes stared right at her, whether to kill or just curious about her, she couldn't tell. The markings on his face weren't distracting her. She knew this was a demon. His scent said it all.

Sesshomaru took notice at the woman's clothing, much less now and though her could see somewhat through it, her chest and hips were covered with a solid white. The rest had a somewhat sheer mesh look. A golden looking collar adorn at the top of the dress with engravings on it. That necklace still on her neck with the missing gem. Though her appearance was even more odd to him. Her blacken hair clashed with her outfit but it wasn't bad...in a way. He put his right hand on the hilt of his blade as he took notice to Kesi's stance. The most common sign of a fight beginning.

When she watched his hand reach for his blade, Kesi lowered her guard. No longer showing fangs or eyes glowing. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru now stood less than an inch from Kesi. Examining her like some alien but still had his right hand on the hilt of his blade ready to strike. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

To her it sounded odd and none of his words made sense. "I cannot understand you." She spoke. Then she covered her ears and shook her head 'no'. The demon lord saw the markings on her face, those were not there before. He thought. His clawed left hand reached up and smeared the make-up. On the palm of his hand were black and gold. "Are all the people here this strange?" She sais as she bend down to get the pouch. Grabbing the small square cloth from inside and wiping the rest of her make-up off.

Sesshomaru could pick up more unfamiliar scents in this area. He began walking in the direction of the camp she stayed at. Kesi stepped in front of him quickly, dropping the pouch on the ground. "Stop! What are you doing, we don't know anyone here!" She yelled, she knew he couldn't understand her but from the way she raise her voice should make him understand. Except it didn't.

"You do not raise your voice at this Sesshomaru!" he snapped at her through his expressionless face.

Her ears twitch at what she thought was a name because it sounded less incoherent. "Si-sho-mar-u?" she said slowly.

"You dare mock me?" He said to her.

Kesi held her hands up, one inches from his armored chest and the other in front of his right hand on his swords. She kept her eyes on him. "Ke-si..." she said. Then she pointed at him, "Si-sho-"

"To you it is 'Lord Sesshomaru'." He corrected.

Kesi blinked. "Si-"

"Se...Ses-sho-ma-ru." His patience with this woman was running thin but how fair would it to kill someone who didn't know his name correctly?

Standing her ground, she listen to the way he said it. "Sesshomaru?" she said very, very slow. "Kesi." she added pointing at herself real quick. That's a strange name. But then his looks are strange.

"Kesi!" Shouted a voice in the distance.

"Mother." Kesi muttered but Sesshomaru had thrown his guard up on high the moment he heard another voice. "Wait!" she shouted, which made her mother rush to her. The older woman came on to a scene of a strange demon about to attack her daughter. In reaction to it, her eyes glowed a light blue and she was ready to transform into her demonic form. "Mother wait!" Kesi shouted.

Though it was a little late, Sesshomaru had drawn his sword Bakusagia. In process though, his blade slashed Kesi on her palms, she fell backwards and hit the ground. Cupping her hands. "Kesi!" her mother shouted and rushed to her aid. Her mother growled at Sesshomaru, not caring about her safety. "Leave." she said.

"He cannot understand you, mother." Kesi said, fighting threw the pain.

"I don't care, you shouldn't even be out here Kesi." Her mother growled.

Sesshomaru picked up on her name from that woman's voice. His nose picked up on the scent and realize the two were related. Lowering his weapon then putting it away. His curiosity was filled. Some strange demons of course, nothing more. Kesi watched as he was leaving as she sat up. "Leave mother."

"No, I will not-"

"Please. I'm fine." Kesi said lowering her tone. Her mother got up and began to leave but kept an eye on the stranger. As she went back to the camp, Kesi manage to say, "Sesshomaru." with her odd accent.

The demon lord turned around at her, the blood spilled from her hands on to the ground. Some of it stained that white gown. She got up and went over to the spot she had been sitting at early. Pointing down and then at him. "Come back?" asking him as she repeated the motions. Sesshomaru said not a word or even tried to. He left in a ball of light into the fully dark sky. Kesi then rememberd her belongings and went to pick them up despite the wounds. As she walked back to the camp with the others, her mother appeared half way there. Questioning her actions, her process of thinking, anything that would make be so foolish. "Enough. It's fine!"

"Fine? How is it fine, Kesi? We were fine a few weeks ago and now this native of these lands shows up and it's FINE?" her mother kept going.

"If I was worried, I would've told you earlier." Kesi said and walked to her room.

Her mother stood there, "earlier!? How long have you known this stranger!?" she shouted.

The next few days went on as normal but Kesi traveled less and less. She kept going back to the lake where she had learned the name of the demon; Sesshomaru. It was such an odd name, she tried to spell it out in her language but it didn't work. Which seem to happen a lot. He did not appear anymore times to her. She didn't sense him or anything. Though Kesi kept going to that lake, waiting for hours on end. Yet, still no sign of that demon man. Kesi had even changed her clothing to a sleeves purple linen with a leather like belt on her waist. The hems touched her ankles. Her mother would sometimes spy on her daughter but if it made her stop wearing those clothing then she worried less.

When Sesshomaru returned to the village where Rin waited, she had questions about where he went to and if something was wrong. Although his simple answer was a 'no'. Rin couldn't help that there was something he was holding back. That was only because every evening he kept leaving to some place. This kept happening, he would come back and check on Rin and then leave when the sun began to set. She wondered if she was putting too much thought into it. Kagome had asked if he had always did this.

"Yes." Rin answered as they were cleaning up. "But this time, it feels different. I can't explain it, Kagome"

Kagome had trouble leaning over at times since her belly was slowly getting bigger. "Yeah, well, Sesshomaru is..." she paused as she thought of a word to describe her older brother-in-law. "Weird."

Rin giggled, "maybe I am thinking too much." Which is what she said out loud but she felt indifferent on the inside about her Lord's behavior.

After the encounter a week had passed then a month. No sign or word from the others, everyone was beginning to worry what had happened. Eventually they began to give up and thought they would be stuck on these lands because what would happen if they went home? As it seem they were losing hope, Kesi's grandfather instructed his own daughter to gather the people and give them some encouragement. In fact, he had decided to have a festival. Something they did often but this was to take their minds off what was happening.

"Where is Kesi? She would love this." He asked his daughter.

"Probably by the lake, papa." She answered.

The elderly demon went to see her grandchild. Kesi's grandfather was indeed a large demon. His height and body weight large but Kesi always recall when he would hug her it was like hugging a soft sheep. Especially with his long beard. Late in the after noon, he spotted Kesi sitting at the edge of the lake, humming quietly. "Kesi?" he spoke gently.

She turned around, "yes grandpa?"

As he went over to her, he sat down by Kesi. "We're going to have a dance tonight. Will you be joining us?"

"How come?"

He sighed heavily, "everyone has been so wrapped up with our home. Just one night will be enough to ease their minds. Especially the little ones." he answered. Though he noticed Kesi kept looking around as he talked. "Something wrong?"

"A-no. Nothing grandpa." The woman answered but looked down. "I-nevermind."

He grinned a bit, "do you know why we came here?"

"Not really." She confessed as she kicked her feet in the water.

"There are other demons like us here. Do you remember what I told you this land is called?" Kesi answered 'no'. "Japan, my dear, and here humans fear the demons."

Kesi looked up at him, "I remember you telling me that." She stopped kicking her feet, "would it be a terrible thing to speak with these people?" she asked.

"No, it wouldn't but could you understand them?" Again she shook her head 'no'. "So how-"

"I could teach them, right grandpa?" Kesi cut him off from speaking.

Taken aback by his grand daughter he just said, "I suppose but who or even how-"

Kesi stood up, "there's always a way right? That's what you always say."

"I know what I say, I said them but what you're talking about it's a bit difficult." he started, "how do you expect to teach a native of these lands our language when we do not know any ourselves? And what purpose would it serve?"

Kesi stood on her feet and paced around. "If we were able to talk to a few of the demons here, maybe they might help us back home? That would be the purpose. It would benefit us so much."

"But at what cost, Kesi?"

"What does that mean?"

Her grandfather stood up, his mighty size having a little bit of trouble in the process. "What I mean is, Kesi, think about our sacrifices and what choices we've made. Now, I hope to see you soon." He said with a smile and left.

She watched her kin leave and tried to ponder his meaning. How could there be cost to helping a fellow demon? She thought so curiously. As she kept what he said in the back of her thoughts, when she turned to face the lake, her nose bump into cheek of the person sneaking up on her. Taking a step back, she realized who it was. "It's you. What timing." She said but he only stared at her oddly. "You're kind of strange, Si-...Sesshomaru." She corrected herself.

Kesi sat back down on the edge of the lake, she saw Sesshomaru's reflection in the water and he only half-way turn his body, watching her. She patted the earth next to her and did so for a moment. She gave up and then crossed her arms over her chest. "It feels like the air is getting colder these days."

Her body shook only a little but it was enough that the demon lord noticed. But how could he say anything to someone who cannot understand him. He was sure he would not dare be caught using his arms or body as words, like an idiot. Kesi kept looking at him wondering what she should do.

Here is someone who could possibly help us in our time of need but...She let her thoughts trail off as her head turned away from Sesshomaru.

The demon lord sat down a few inches away from her, those eyes still on her as he did so. Kesi raised her brows at his actions. Unknown to her, the demon lord had kept coming to this spot without approaching her. And every night he was always suspecting she would never show but she did. Always sitting in that same spot and waiting till dawn. Some nights she had fallen asleep. He didn't know whether she was testing him or just a simple minded woman.

He sat there like a statue with his back against a tree, his mind had seen her body language was distance and from the look in her eyes something heavy weighed on her. The first time he came was because this foreign woman caught his curiosity. But the pass few weeks now, she and whoever she came with, caught his interest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir!"

A tall, slim man turned around from staring out the small window. "Yes?"

"We'll be reaching the shores within a few days. But with the winter coming in-"

"I'm not worried about the weather." He said as he looked at a round handmade object in the palm of his hand. "We're only collecting what's ours. Nothing more. It shouldn't take long."

The man that said no more and left. Standing there he breathe in deeply before speaking to himself. "And they wonder why their breed is dying." He said with a grin as he held up, high in his eye sights, the object stained with red.

Winter was starting to come in. With the group close to waters, the winds would pick up and chill them for some time. Though they still had time before snow came down. The small animals gathered together and would sometimes rarely leave the outsides of the home. A few went to check the supplies left on the ship they came in. Kesi and her mother sat in the small house, as her mother brushed her daughter's hair. "I'm glad you let it grow, Kesi." she commented.

Sitting there with a wool blanket around her, Kesi sighed, "of course." she muttered. The straight edges her hair once held were no longer, the straightness she once had was fading slowly but then again she never had the same texture as her mother's hair. It was often brush back and her mom would place a scarf over her head. Though Kesi would remove it, only to have her mother put it on. "I'm not married anymore mother."

"They don't know that Kesi." She said, slapping her daughters' hand every time she reached to remove the scarf. "There's been talk about what to do when winter hits and I honestly don't know." Her mother said after a moment of silence. She placed a dark red cloth on her own head.

"Perhaps-" Kesi paused for a second. "I will think of something, mother." she got up quickly, letting the blanket fall as well as the cloth from her head, grabbed a few things and left.

Sitting down her mother frowned, "I wished dearly you were not like your father." she whispered. Then she wondered how long it would be till he arrived for them.

By passing a few on the way, Kesi greeted a few with a good morning and would ruffle a few kids hairs. She stopped when she saw three pups sparling with each other. Kesi grinned, "you three know better." The pups looked at her and began to whine. She looked around, "alright fine but don't let any one see okay?" Happily the pups barked and went back to playing.

It was early this morning and she knew Sesshomaru would probably not be there. The woman had to admit, he was such a strange demon. Every time it seemed he was keeping her company, for what reason, she wasn't sure. But he never spoke or anything. But as time went on, Kesi figures this demon could help but how was the question. So this visit, she brought writing supplies. As she rushed through the wooded area that separated the lake from the camp, her mind wandered a bit.

_Desert sands everywhere, giving a flame like glow as the sun nestled into the ground. Kesi left her palace bedroom and watched the stars begin to glimmer. The breeze had lifted the fabric of her newly worn Egyptian dress. It hasn't been that long since she left her fathers' home and lived with this new man. A man of such high class, that even though she herself was a princess, in her culture, it seemed like nothing to him. Demons have been part of the human race for sometime. Somewhere even able to rule the human lands without notice. But recently, her husband had wished to work along side them. She had questioned him because though humans were fully aware of the demon race, they weren't welcoming of them. _

_But he had dismissed her and she could do nothing about it. So now, standing here, she questions herself. As she leaned on the railings, looking over a part of Egypt that homed part of the dog demons. Kesi wonder if this is were she wanted to be. _

_"Kesi?"_

_She didn't bother to turn around. "Yes?"_

_"You should be resting, why don't you go to bed?" He suggested. _

_Not answering him, ignoring him. Something a wife should never do to her husband. It was a sign of disrespect. Though she isn't care. "Why did you pick me?" She asked him. _

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"Why me? Our lives and beliefs are different. It's not only the history between our humans but us demons as well. So why me?" She turned around._

_He smiled at her and threw in some charm. "Kesi, the moment I saw you. I did not see an Israeli demoness or devout woman. I saw your beauty, your grace, and your perfection. Kesi we may come from different worlds but not our hearts." He placed a hand on her cheek then kissed her forehead. "Now would you go rest?"_

_"Perhaps, Runihura, answer me this though." _

_"What is it Kesi?" _

_"Why do you love me?"_

_Kesi looked up at the somewhat tall Egyptian demon. His neat black hair and rich hazel eyes. Dress like a prince, though his family were not poor, they were not rich either. But somehow he made his way up and gained all this power and money. At times Kesi questioned how. _

_He chuckled, "why don't you sorry about our child." He said as his hands were now on her large belly. "Go rest, Kesi."_

I guess, I should've saw it then. She thought. When she reached a clearing the woman realized she went too far but she did make herself closer to that human village not too far now. It would make sense if he stayed near by and not some odd meters away. So she decided to see if he was there, despite the looks she would get.

Kagome sat down and had her hands on her ever growing abdomen. She was glad she wait to get pregnant and not right when she got back. Though she thought it would've been nice before Miroku and Sango left, their kids could've grown up together. Still, as she self proclaimed herself the most intelligent woman in the Sengoku era, Kagome still wanted to make wise choices not rash ones. She looked and saw Inuyasha napping, his puppy like ears twitched. She often wonder if their first child would have those same cute ears. Then she also often wonder how would her human side would effect the demon side in their child since it would mostly water down even more.

"Nevermind that, first thing first, healthy baby..." she said with confidence,"...let's not think about all the women that died during childbirth...or that there is no medicine for numbing the pain...and the baby coming out." The more she talked the less sure of herself she sounded. "You know, modern times are sounding a whole lot better, right about now."

Kagome looked up at the sound of bracelets jingling. "Rin?" She whispered and the young woman peeked her head in. "What's up?"

"I think..." she started, "I don't know what to do about Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome. He hasn't stop looking that strange book."

"What is he looking for?" Kagome asked. Yes, even though she came back to these times, she didn't come back empty handed. She brought anything that would give her an upper hand. So she had a few history books, medical, and anything else. The other day Sesshomaru, very rudely, more or less asked for Kagome's books. About what she said the month before. Since then she has yet to see it. "What interest could a demon from Japan have in Egyptian history?"

"Do you know?"

Kaome raised a brow at Rin's question. "The only thing I can recall off the top of my head is that during these types, that country and another goes there some hard times." she frowned then gasped.

As Rin eyes widen she fully came in Kagome's home. "What is it!?"

Inuyasha began to start from his nap. "Kagome..." he said in a soft tone. "Why don't you come here and do that thing with your-" he turned around and opened his eyes. To see a tomato red Kagome and equally red Rin. "I didn't smell Ring's scent. What are you guys looking at?"

"Why do I feel so violated?" Rin said as she covered her eyes and left.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" She shouted before storming out. "Men." She angrily muttered. Just as she felt the estrogen in her rise. Another dog stood before her. He looked annoyed. "What?"

"There is no mention of those jewelry being what you said." Sesshomaru said.

"Well they look like it. I mean except the actual gem parts. Why do you care anyway?" Kagome asked the mighty lord.

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is when you take my books!" Kagome told him. If she could, she would use the sit command on both idiot dog brothers. Without a word Sesshomaru gave the book to Rin who stood next to him. Rin looked t the book and then Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that look. It was the same whenever her friends had a crush on a boy at school and didn't know what to do about it. Oh, awe Rin. Her mind echoed softly.

Inuyasha came out of the house and stared down Kagome. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled then noticed his older brother. "Wha-when...something must be wrong with my nose. I can't smell their scents." Inuyasha said mostly to himself but everyone heard. "Anyway what the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru. This's the longest you've stayed at a human village without slaughtering everyone."

"Maybe I'll start with the weakest one here. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Weak?! I'll show you-"

A scream came form the rice fields. Then the word demon. Then, "Demon! There's a demon!" shouted a farmer running away from the scene. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before she ran and got her bow and arrows and Inuyasha went ahead without her. Rin looked at her lord as if he might help but all he did was turn his back. When the farmer came close to Rin, she asked what happened. "Some strange woman came from the forest and attacked one of the travelers passing threw."

"How did you know she is a demon? None have came here in a while." Rin asked.

"Her eyes glowed, what human's eyes glow!?"

Out of nowhere, Rin's eyesight caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru as he now rushed in the direction Inuyasha went towards. Kagome came out ready to fight when a gust of winds nearly knocked her down. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I think we better hurry. Uh, Kagome, you don't need to fight in your condition." Rin pointed out and called for Ah-Un.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good." She said then they both were off to the fields.

Teeth bared and eyes glowed that light violet. The traveler had been passing by this village when Kesi was coming through. He attempted to make advances on the foreign woman but unfortunately was unaware of the demon. She had him pinned to the ground. Though he was pleading for his life, she couldn't understand a word. "Humans think they can get away with anything!" she growled. A few inches from her were the supplies she had brought but now they were scattered. Inks in their cases scattered as well as the writing tools and paper.

From the skies came a red figure and he jumped in between Kesi and the traveler. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said as his hand was ready to draw his sword.

Kesi stopped growling when she looked at those familiar eyes and hair. Her brows raised in confusion. "Wha-?"

"I said, 'who the hell are you'?" Inuyasha repeated as he unsheathed Tetseiga.

Kesi responded by standing her ground willing to attack. "Why me? He is the one who thought I was some common whore." She said angrily. Her eyes went back to the human who had began to run off. She ignored Inuyasha and ran off to the human. At first, Inuyasha was blind-sided by her speed but then didn't hesitate to attack her with his sword. Though he missed completely. Instead of Kesi taking her anger out on the human. A massive dog of dark brown with slight greys stepped in front of her. Not growling but staring her down.

Kesi stopped and looked surprised. The dog was half her height and stepped closer to her. "I..he..."she stuttered and then her eyes no longer glowed. She looked down and apologized, walking away from the human to gather her things. Though Inuyasha was confused, it didn't matter she was about to kill a human so again he raised his sword to attack.

The dog tried to hurry to Kesi to block the sword but at his age, he wasn't as fast as he used to be. As Kagome and Rin showed up to the scene, Inuyasha's blade was stopped by Sesshomaru's. He stood next to Kesi blocking Inuyashaa's attack.

"The hell, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

Though Sesshomaru said no words. As usual. Rin commanded the dragon to land near by the scene. When it did Kesi took her shock eyes from the brothers and over to the dragon who had stole her bracelets. The woman rushed over to it and patted its head. The dragon did not hesitate to her warmth. "You thieves," She said in a joking matter.

"Ah-Un?" Rin said as she got off them. Then looked at Kesi.

"Oh...I get it...now." Kagome said behind Rin.

"What?"

"It must've been her." Kagome said. Rin looked at Kagome and the other woman. Tall, soft bronze skin. Violet eyes and long black hair. "But...her clothes."

"What about them?"

"I know those are not Egyptian clothing." Kagome explained. Then she looked over as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still engaged in their sibling rivalry. "Sit!" She commanded and Inuyasha hit the ground. "They would've stayed like for years." She added under her breath. Kagome walked over to Kesi after she finshed petting Ah-Un. Tapping her on near her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Kesi turned around and looked at Kagome. At first she didn't know what to do but Kagome's scent filled her lungs and she could smell it. "Oh...you're expecting. How wonderful." She said.

"What?" She said in surprise. Rin came to Kagome's side. While Sesshomaru listen from afar. Inuyasha got up cursing his wife and her abuse of that word. "Come again?"

Kesi looked over at Rin and grabbed her wrists. Sesshomaru made his way over. "These are mine!" Kesi said. But neither of them understood. So she lifted the necklace from underneath her clothing. "See."

Rin examined the pieces. Everything matched. Not just the gold but the gems as well. "But Lord Sesshomaru got this for me." He said clutching the bracelets.

Kesi looked confused. No one had noticed the dog leaving. Kesi was looking at the faces of two unfamiliars and Sesshomaru. "I did nothing wrong." She mumbled.

"Kesi." Sesshomaru spoke, which made Kagome nearly fall over in her state.

"You know her?" Rin asked. Though she seemed a bit disappointed.

"What and who I know is of my concerns. She was not an issue towards you."

"You could've told me Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said not knowing her voice was getting louder. "All this time, I thought it was important. But you were just looking after some girl."

"Rin-"

"No!" She cut him off. Which surprised everyone, even Sesshomaru. "I know there's no more danger but how is this worth your time?"

"Rin, calm down." Kagome said as she put her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"I am calm." She kept the tears away. "Lord Sesshomaru do you love this girl?"

"That's pushing it Rin. You know-" Kagome was pushed a little by Rin.

"No it's not. Why would anyone go through the trouble of they didn't feel anything for them. Just like he did with Kagura." Rin stated. Then looked at her lord. "Do you? Do you even care about me anymore?"

Kesi lost in the confusion could only get that the young girl with the braid was upset at Sesshomaru. "Are they together?" She asked herself.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin and her attempt to stay strong. Anyone else that showed him as much disrespect as Rin did would surely be dead. But he did care for Rin. "Whatever it is, Rin, it's not your concern." He said simply.

"That didn't answer my question, Lord Sesshomaru, do you love her!?" Rin yelled.

"Child. Is that anyway to show respect towards a person of his class?" Everyone looked over to the wooded area. Emerging from a huge man with a salt and pepper like beard. Wearing similar clothing to Kesi. Except he had on a dark robe. He walked to them avoiding slipping into the rice fields. "Hello."

"You can speak Japanese?" Kagome asked.

He picked Inuyasha up to his feet and went towards the others. "As long as I lived and many demons I've met. Yes. Though my granddaughter does not." He smiled at her.

"Grandpa?" Kesi wondered.

"Don't worry, your mother thinks I'm just walking." He said then picked up Kesi's belongings.

"Granddaughter?" Rin repeated.

"Are you Jewish?" Kagome asked. The older man looked at her. "I noticed that it sounds like Hebrew you're speaking."

"Those are some ears you got, young lady. I wouldn't say so. The humans in our country call themselves that but we are demons and such titles don't mean much to us." He answered. His green eyes looked at Sesshomaru. "You've taken quite an interest in Kesi lately. So I am curious to your answer."

Sesshomaru grew annoyed. "It's nothing."

"Grandpa?"

He held his hand up. "Nothing? Coming every day and night to sit there with her. That's nothing?"

The proud demon lord didn't answer. Then her grandfather explained what was happening to Kesi in their own language. Explaining who said what. She took short glances at Kagome and Rin. Then a even shorter glance at Sesshomaru. "Why didn't you tell me you could understand them?"

"You never asked."

Kesi frowned in annoyance. "I see what mother means when she speaks of you." She whispered. "Ask them if they can help us? We need better shelter." Changing the subject. She kept her eyes on her grandfather. Kesi could tell he didn't want to bother them with the problems of their pack. But there wasn't much choice.

"Is there a place we could talk? Kesi has something to ask." He told them.


End file.
